


风静帘闲

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Romanov Court [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Armand-Augustin-Louis de Caulaincourt
Series: Romanov Court [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842613





	风静帘闲

“我想把新年舞会做一个变装舞会，你觉得怎么样？”亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇突然在桌子另一端问道。

法国驻俄大使、法国皇帝特使、维琴察公爵、“圣彼得堡总督”、“圣彼得堡沙皇”，阿尔芒·德·科兰古差点把手里的文书丢到眼前的汤里。幸好他眼疾手快，捞起了飘在空中的纸张，否则汤和文书就都毁了。

这文书可是国务办公厅主任斯佩兰斯基伯爵亲手写的，刚刚戈洛文伯爵亲手送给俄国皇帝的。

“你觉得变装舞会怎么样？”亚历山大又问了一次，“我是说，男人扮成女人，穿女人的裙子，戴女人的首饰，女人扮成男人，穿男人的制服，佩男人的剑。”他停了一下，好确认大使理解了他刚才的话。

等科兰古终于恋恋不舍地把文书交回给等在一边的御前侍卫，亚历山大补充道：“就和你们法国人最喜欢的假面舞会差不多。”

御膳官撤去了红汤，换上了一种小甜点，大概是凝固的骆驼乳和蜂蜜，再加了些别的什么，烹制好后就像一只拇指大的小鸟，一个盘子里这样的乳鸟可以有四只，落在精心设计过的薄荷叶和露水一样的冰珠上。

“现在是八月底，陛下。”科兰古说，他的意思很明白：新年舞会还早着呢。“而且我不熟悉您所说的‘变装舞会‘的流程。”

“不算太早，”亚历山大显然听懂了弦外之音，“如果舞会在年底，我现在就要留着我的头发了，我至少要让头发变回……”他犹豫了一瞬，但很快就接了下去，“变回我做大公时候的样子。”

他话里的停顿让科兰古心头一紧：亚历山大大公，后来变成了亚历山大皇帝，这变化的过程一直是亚历山大心里的十字架。

“从那以后他甚至不会从‘寻欢作乐‘里真的做到’寻欢作乐‘。”科兰古忍不住想，“我也一样，而且是因为几乎一样的原因。”

“或许是好主意，”他勉为其难地给出了俄国皇帝想要的回答，上个月亚历山大因为普鲁士王后的死讯闭门不出三天，吓得斯佩兰斯基最后直接闯进叶卡捷琳娜宫的卧室，既然现在亚历山大自己想出什么新鲜的玩乐法子，别人最好还是不要泼冷水。“但如果您不给我豁免的权利，我宁可一个人在岛上听着冬宫的礼炮声打发新年。”

亚历山大低头不作声，科兰古知道他这是同意了，只是前一位沙皇的死还像阴霾笼罩在亚历山大心里，皇帝一时还走不出来而已。

“有一个障碍，陛下，”他决定说点什么缓解一下这种怪异气氛，“耳环是女人很重要的首饰，但我想您没有办法戴。”

“沃尔孔斯基两个月后会从巴黎回来，我可以让他帮我订做一对特殊的一起带过来。”亚历山大果然恢复了少许兴致，虽然科兰古怀疑他只是装出感兴趣的模样。

“彼得鲁沙非常喜欢变装舞会，你可以期待一下他的打扮，就算不能做到好看，他也一定会做到很好笑。”亚历山大说。他看到自己这句话让法国大使的脸色微微有了变化，心里倒有点得意。他有时非常不喜欢法国人在听说俄国风俗后的微妙反应，有时又很乐于见到。

科兰古没有像亚历山大以为的那样，被想象中涂脂抹粉、假发高耸的彼得·沃尔孔斯基公爵吓到。他在想那句“沃尔孔斯基两个月后会从巴黎回来”，这位近卫军统帅、俄国军队钦定的参谋长很快就要回来，这比法国皇帝去娶奥地利女大公做新皇后还糟糕。

“或许我等不到新年就要走了。”他想，这让他心情有些沉重，很快他又努力安慰自己，“这正好，我早就应该回去了。”

一个月内，科兰古就发现亚历山大对舞会的态度很认真。九月圣彼得堡入秋，他只好躲在岛上的别墅里避开芬兰湾吹过来的冷风，时不时他就能从窗口看到湖边渡过来的船，船上是亚历山大，还有永远都不知道体谅病人心情的御医雅科夫·维利。

“是湿润而且暖的空气对您的肺有好处，不是干燥而且热的空气对您的肺有利，您的仆人快用壁炉的火点着整个别墅了。我最后说一遍，阁下，您再不听，很快就要和叶丽萨维塔·阿列克谢耶夫娜皇后陛下一样，每年都要到处找暖和的地方过冬了。您还应该开窗户，现在没有那么冷，每天清晨开一刻钟不能把您冻死。”

“好了，你什么时候给我医嘱也能这么耐心啊。”亚历山大打断了医生，他手里还拿着刚从棋盘上拎起的王后，说这话的时候，他的脸稍稍侧向维利一边，对面的科兰古能看到亚历山大本已经长到肩头，却又被巧妙地用细金线绑回去藏好的金色头发的弧度。如果不仔细瞧，扫过一眼只会以为是头发比以前蓬松。

维利默默收好医箱便退下了。

“您想好舞会上扮成谁了吗？还是您要做独一无二的亚历山德拉·帕夫洛夫娜女皇？” 科兰古问，这局棋没意思，方才两个人的心思都在听诊断上，下得乱七八糟。

“还没决定，”亚历山大把王后放回原处，“彼得鲁沙带回来一套蓝宝石、一套水滴型珍珠、一套蜂蜜钻石和一套红尖晶石，你觉得我那天用哪个比较好？”

“蓝宝石可能更衬您眼睛的颜色，但我猜您会准备四套都用。”科兰古说，“毕竟您订做了它们，就不会让它们白白落灰尘。而且您还有长达二十四个小时的夜晚，足够您把它们全部展示一遍。”

他从亚历山大闪动的眼神里知道自己猜对了：“那沃尔孔斯基公爵给自己准备了什么？”

“他只喜欢祖母绿，”亚历山大下意识地摆了摆手，“那些东西的分量可以把他压得再矮一点，你再过两个月就见到了。”他摇了铃，仆人进来奉上了呈在西伯利亚瓷杯里的药和加了果酱的茶。

科兰古有些犹豫，他几乎想告诉亚历山大，喝过苦的药之后，加了果酱、甜得过分的茶只会加倍折磨自己的舌头。最后，他决定下次再坦白这个事实，毕竟这茶是亚历山大特地嘱咐过的。

他和彼得·沃尔孔斯基只有一面之缘，“彼得鲁沙”就是三年前在提尔西特，跟在俄国皇帝亚历山大旁边的矮个子，看上去和普列奥步拉任斯科耶近卫军里一抓一把的可靠上校没什么区别——如果库拉金公爵和罗斯托夫伯爵没有对着他处处恭谨小心的话。之后沃尔孔斯基就去了巴黎，在埃尔福特也没人见到他。

“难怪他和亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇是朋友，大概也只有他们两个会这么认真对待一个这么荒谬的舞会。”科兰古装作没看见撒丁大使梅斯特一样绕过后者，正目睹大厅对面的“佩蒂娅·沃尔孔斯卡娅公爵夫人”和一旁的海军上将“奇恰戈娃伯爵夫人”眉目传情，烛火下，沃尔孔斯基颈上和耳上的祖母绿显得盈盈深邃，周围嵌上的无数钻石又让这珠宝辉煌剔透，乌蓁蓁的假发严严地盘住，发髻上沉沉坠了一件镶金的祖母绿头饰。

完美的变装，除了他脸上的粉实在太不自然。他和奇恰戈夫说话的时候似乎往大使们这边瞥了一眼，但他的视线迅速被一对又一对来往的宾客挡住。

一千位客人，两百个水晶烛台，全都在今天拥挤在埃尔塔米什宫的五个大厅里，人群里一片让人安心的嗡嗡的交谈声，到处都是高大健壮的“贵妇”低头和线条柔和的“近卫军官”窃窃私语，人们时不时就会向门口望一望。

或许这场景里奇装异服的人太多，让被豁免的外国大使们显得格外醒目尴尬，亚当斯夫人不得不多次低声阻止她刚刚坐船来到圣彼得堡的妹妹不要说出什么不应该说的话。

“这皇宫里到处都是看不见的门和洞。”她说，“注意言辞！”

“难道您说的这话就不怕被那些门和洞听到？”她的妹妹反唇相讥。

在客人的等待变成焦虑之前，乐队终于奏响了《亚历山大与叶丽萨维塔的赞颂》，人群倏然分开，以“沃尔孔斯卡娅”为首的贵夫人们纷纷屈膝给走进来的亚历山德拉·帕夫洛夫娜女皇和随后的皇室成员行礼。乐声不停，十二名“大女官”和他们显赫的“丈夫”紧接着走进来。方才还无序的人群立刻结成一对一对舞伴，在大厅里随着音乐整齐地找到自己的位置，在音乐结束时又恰到好处地散开。

沃尔孔斯基这才有时间看看亚历山大的样子。按常理，现在皇帝应该示意波兰舞曲开始，今天他显然有意拖延片刻，让在场的人都看清他的成果。

银灰色的长裙，稍深的蕾丝镂刻出郁金香的茎叶，胸口荷叶边的正中恰好是钻石雕琢的郁金香花瓣。金色的发丝被规规整整地束在脑后，不过仔细看可以发现，他的头发其实并不如视觉上显得那样长，只是用水滴型珍珠串成的发带和耳环做了个障眼法。

他没戴其他的首饰，只是多佩了一枚圣叶卡捷琳娜勋章。

“显然是问皇后借的。”沃尔孔斯基心想，同时他也注意到皇后并不在，亚历山大身边是身穿谢苗诺夫斯科耶近卫军军服的叶卡捷琳娜女大公。

亚历山大今天或许不算完全成功地扮演了一个女人，但没人能否认他今天成功展示了一个俄国女皇。

科兰古心里一动，亚历山大今天的装扮他有点眼熟，只是一时半会想不起在哪里见过。

亚历山大向尼古拉·托尔斯泰伯爵做了个手势，波兰舞曲响起，这是亚历山大即位以来的惯例，他喜欢这种曲子。

个子娇小的“诺沃西利采夫伯爵”走出来对皇帝行礼，随后邀请了迫不及待想摆脱“壁花”角色的“斯特罗佳诺娃伯爵夫人”，伯爵夫人飞快地把扇子交给一旁的“闺中好友利芬伯爵夫人”。他花了整整一个下午和半个晚上把自己扮成个褐发纤腰的美人，早就下决心珍惜自己的心血。

美国大使约翰·亚当斯突然走到亚历山大面前，两人交谈了几句之后，亚历山大把手递给了亚当斯，两个人一起滑向大厅中央。

舞会这才算真正开始。

沃尔孔斯基等宾客们差不多已经进入角色，才悠然打开他的象牙折扇，在面前风情万种地缓缓扇动，同时向对面的法国大使递了个意味深长的眼色。

没反应。

沃尔孔斯基心里有点焦躁，一直用一把扇子假装卖弄风情实在太蠢，可是作为一个“淑女”，他现在还真不能直接走到一个男人面前把想问的事情问了。

科兰古其实看到了沃尔孔斯基的“示好”，他只是本能地移开眼睛。

何况沃尔孔斯基想说什么，想问什么，他心里也有数。

奥登堡公国，俄国境内被发现的萨瓦里的警察，半途而废的波兰计划。

眼看宫廷大总管尼古拉·托尔斯泰伯爵（他由于职务特殊也被豁免）走到沃尔孔斯基身边，科兰古索性直接向亚历山大走去——他可不想被托尔斯泰“介绍”给一个现在他无法对话的人。

亚历山大刚结束一轮四对方舞，正和女大公叶卡捷琳娜说话。军队的服装丝毫没减损女大公的美艳，反而让人更加注意她修长的双腿。

“瞧，萨什卡，你的总督来了。”叶卡捷琳娜不无讽刺地说，“要我帮你拿着扇子吗？”她不等回答，便挽了丈夫乔治亲王的手离开。

她是坚定的“老俄罗斯人”，才不会和夺走她丈夫领土的法国人说话。

亚历山大有点茫然，他提前把扇子递给了身边的“大女官奥尔洛娃伯爵小姐”，可法国大使站到他面前的一刻，他说的却是：“不行，阁下，我的脚已经酸了。”

“我是来提前告退的，陛下，我有一点头晕。”科兰古很冷静，就像他根本没听到俄国皇帝那句不明所以的话。

亚历山大的表情有些变了，“我建议您先到冬宫的花蔓厅等我，维利也会过去。”

“我只是有点累，陛下，请允许我离开。”

“不行，”亚历山大断然拒绝，“你不能走到我面前说几句话之后就一个人离开，尤其是在我妹妹特意当众避开你之后。”他不让科兰古有机会开口，迅速接下去：“如果你是真的不舒服，现在是两点，我不能让你冒着冻死在路上的危险回沃尔孔斯基宫……”

“沃尔孔斯基宫离冬宫不远……”

“如果你是装作不舒服，我就更要在舞会结束后立刻直到你想对我说什么了。”亚历山大坚持道：“‘奥尔洛娃伯爵小姐’会带你去花蔓厅。”

科兰古只得暂时屈从了这位俄国独裁者的意志。

花蔓厅其实就是叶丽萨维塔女皇一个小休憩室的别称，十年前法国大使第一次来圣彼得堡的时候还在这里住过半年。它是宫殿里的宫殿，每向前一步都会让来人更加赞叹它的深邃，地上的弯曲暗纹使这种感觉更加真实。白色大理石柱上的金流苏轻盈匀称，门拱上金色的天使和月桂守护着权力的金球，重重帘幕后又是一道道静谧阴影。由于节日的关系，这几天花蔓厅镜台上的水晶花瓶里放的是一大把白玫瑰，有一簇冷冷的香气。

“这什么都没变。”科兰古想。一看到墙壁上叶丽萨维塔女皇的画像，他就记起为什么今晚他会觉得亚历山大的衣服眼熟。画像里14岁的叶丽萨维塔女大公也穿着一件银灰色的长裙，上面一模一样的郁金香蕾丝和花瓣钻石，只是时过境迁，裙子的样式已经和当年大为不同了。

靠近卧床的硕大镜台还是当年拉祖莫夫斯基伯爵从印度买来的原木制作的，它被分成两部分，留出一个足够宽敞的角度，仿佛堡垒护持镜台前梳妆人的前方和身侧，表面的浮雕描绘出一个广袤的森林，夜莺、伯劳、夜枭，应有尽有。从外观上看不出抽屉的位置，但只要扭动浮雕上的金树叶，就会弹出暗格。一切精妙的设计，都是为了衬托桌面上的那一对半身高的镜子，它们仿佛孪生姐妹，相似而各有特点，正前方的镜子镶嵌了红珊瑚，而侧面的镜子镶嵌的是钻石，每个镜子两旁都有银雕的天鹅。掣动机关，钻石镜就会旋转到一个最完美的角度，让镜前的人能够同时看到自己的全部衣着打扮，镜中有影，影中有镜，重重叠叠，可以想象当年那位美如水晶的女皇是如何站在这里，尽情欣赏自己美丽的脸庞和窈窕的身材。

科兰古记得右手边第三个抽屉里有一本扉页题字的《布鲁图》，循着记忆他试了一下机关，果然那本书还在那里，扉页上的俄文“赠阿列克谢·彼得洛维奇大公”依然清晰。

这种熟悉感让他放松下来，他这时才发现自己确实累了。

他快要醒了，卧室的黑暗已经成了逐渐清晰的触感。

宫殿外是寒冬，室内却燥热，加重了半梦半醒的晕沉感，让人不适，他几乎要说，“亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇，我需要茶。”

出口前，他意识到今晚亚历山大不在身边，即使在，他也不能对亚历山大说这句话。

有人扣住了他的手，他便醒了。

他坐起身的时候察觉到室内不知什么时候换上了薰衣草味的熏香，黑暗里，只有镜台上空空的水晶花瓶和亚历山大颈上的蜂蜜钻石项链微弱地映出一点光亮。

亚历山大本人是一个惊喜，他及时递过来的银色鱼形酒杯更是惊喜，一沾唇科兰古就意识到，这次不再是甜腻腻的俄国红茶而是他现在最想要的清水。

这杯水几乎是烧着嗓子下去的。

“你别把杯子一起吞了。”亚历山大说，从科兰古手里拿走了酒杯，到外间换了一个瓷碟回来，里面是浅浅一汪掺了蜂蜜的药。

科兰古没立刻去接，亚历山大便原样拿着又送了回去，科兰古听到亚历山大似乎在外面和别人说了什么，但只听到一句“既然他不同意，那让他明天来找我当面谈”。

“你惹雅科夫生气了，他拒绝再给你当医生。”亚历山大进来的时候说，“你现在好点了吗？”他坐到床边的时候自然而然地又覆上了法国大使的手。

科兰古点点头，他的喉咙还在疼。

他们就这么又坐了一会，亚历山大试探着问道，“你没什么对我说的？”

“您应该多举办这种舞会，”科兰古斟酌了一下，“您现在看起来疲惫，但很快乐。”

这是实话，现在的亚历山大身上有一种少见的轻松。

“除了这个呢？是因为巴拉索夫的事吗？”亚历山大显然不满意，“还是因为我对英国开放港口的事？”

他没等到回答，也就不再追问。

“我在圣彼得堡不舒服，”科兰古最后说，那会亚历山大正用手指轻轻划过他的手背，“我一个月前刚写信回巴黎。”

这话会伤亚历山大的心，但别的话既难说，也没什么用处。

亚历山大起身走到镜台前，点亮了上面橄榄枝型的烛台。借着这点烛火，科兰古才看清亚历山大已经换下了舞会上那套银灰色的长裙，现在他身上还是去年这个时候出席国会穿的银鼠色的礼服，他的金色头发也简单地拢了起来。

圣彼得堡已经没有女皇，将来也不会再有，舞会只是舞会。

亚历山大解下项链，随手搭在了镜子上。

“我那做法国皇帝、说拉丁语的兄长给你回信了吗？”

“还没有。”

那他就是同意了，亚历山大想，一个月都足够从圣彼得堡给伦敦送信再收到回信了。

“那依你看来，谁可能是你的继任者呢？”

“说实话，陛下，我不在乎。”

这熟悉的口吻冒犯了亚历山大，“你用这种方式说话，我才能想起来你和贝内文托亲王的关系。”他走回来重新坐好，“他是个实用主义者，毫无骑士精神和忠贞可言，但他绝不会不在乎这个，你也不应该不在乎。”

科兰古垂下视线去看被子上的绣纹，他下意识忽视了一个事实：亚历山大也很喜欢在别人面前这样做，所以亚历山大很明白这个动作意味着什么。

“我不想说，我说了也没有用，我说了就是骗你，我很为难，我们换个话题吧。”诸如此类。

“你应该知道，维琴察公爵，战争一旦爆发，我和他就不可能再同时拥有皇位。不是我，就是他。”他说完这句异常严肃的话之后，突然倾身吻了法国大使的嘴角，“不过或许什么也不用担心，因为或许最后什么也不会发生。”他趁科兰古怔住的时候故作轻松地补充道。

这不是亚历山大第一次这么吻科兰古，十年前科兰古第一次到圣彼得堡来的时候，就住在这，有六个月的时间，亚历山大总会到这来，和“法国公民”聊一些漫无边际的话，在第二天早上他都会这样亲吻朋友的嘴角，说：“谢谢您，阁下，我希望能尽快再有这样和您谈话的机会。”

“但这次不太一样，”科兰古觉得自己大概真的有点头晕，“他靠过来的时候有一股薰衣草的味道。”

于是他也凑向前吻了亚历山大的嘴角，亚历山大几乎是飞快地侧过头把这个回礼变成了一个真的吻。

几秒之后，平静的吻就变成了更平静的拥抱。

“我们两个像受了伤互相顺毛的猫。”亚历山大低声说，“但这也挺好。”

科兰古的想法一样，他现在确定亚历山大今天用的就是薰衣草熏香，这香料确实镇静神经，适才那些焦躁感在一点一点平息下去。

就像他是安全的，就像亚历山大永远不会变。

“你需要答应我把我刚才的话转述给我兄长。”亚历山大有点累了，无论如何，他已经将近一整天没休息，还要听雅科夫·维利的“不能再往您的腿上洒水了，陛下”这类嘱托，一会财政大臣德米特里·古里耶夫还要来为了皇村学校的经费和他争执。

“我发誓我会的，”科兰古没抬头，声音显得闷，“我以我父亲的荣誉发誓。”

亚历山大不再多说，他知道这誓言对法国大使意味着什么。

“你还需要暂时放开我一下，安德烈·霍尔钦斯基伯爵阁下。”亚历山大强打精神，又提起那个绰号，“如果我不赶快把那瓷碟子里的药给你拿来，雅科夫就不会原谅我啦。”

PS：

  1. 1810年拿破仑吞掉了奥登堡公国，也就是叶卡捷琳娜女大公的婆婆家，自己亲妹夫一家逃难一样的投奔到圣彼得堡来，让沙皇亚历山大有了撕毁提尔西特合约，将俄国全部港口对英国开放的机会，法俄同盟至此名存实亡。
  2. 1811年的新年确实有一个超级盛大的舞会（但未必是变装舞会），法国驻俄大使科兰古也确实中途离席，离席的理由也确实是 “我头晕” 。就在舞会举办前几天，俄国警务大臣抓住了一名法国警务大臣萨瓦里派往圣彼得堡的间谍，这件事在几个小时内传遍圣彼得堡，因此人们猜测科兰古离席的真实原因不是身体有恙而是跟间谍案有关。
  3. 1810年，为了 “庆祝” 法国皇帝和奥地利女大公的婚事，科兰古曾在圣彼得堡举办一个假面舞会，舞会上沙皇亚历山大邀请了美国大使亚当斯（后来的小亚当斯总统）的夫人跳第一支舞。（所以这里真·性转了）
  4. 撒丁大使梅斯特大概和科兰古前世有冤，不过他喜欢参加科兰古办的宴会沙龙。
  5. 变装舞会的主意其实是叶丽萨维塔·彼得洛夫娜女皇原创，为了穿裤子炫耀她的一双美腿。顺便说一句，彼得堡和叶卡捷琳娜宫的主要建造工作都是在叶丽萨维塔统治期间完成的。
  6. 虽然没有明确记录，但亚历山大的三个女儿都叫叶丽萨维塔，他应该很崇拜叶丽萨维塔女皇了。
  7. 彼得·沃尔孔斯基是基佬，他后来爱上了自己同事的儿子。历史上没有他热爱女装的记录，他穿女装是我编的。
  8. 花蔓厅是我编的，实际上1801年在圣彼得堡的六个月出使期间，科兰古经常和亚历山大的秘密委员会成员们（亚当亲王，诺沃西利采夫，斯特罗加诺夫，科丘别伊）通宵寻欢作乐（当然1807年之后他们来往少了）。
  9. 罗曼诺夫家的标志是白玫瑰。
  10. 亚历山大确实用薰衣草这种香料，俄国皇室很喜欢水滴型的钻石啊珍珠啊，祖母绿要往后排一排。
  11. 科兰古身体很不好，虚到1814年服毒发作的拿破仑都能牢牢拽住他，让他没办法挣脱开去门口叫人。
  12. 雅科夫·维利的医术非常好，开的药方非常有老中医风格，但是锯腿手速不行，拉雷在博罗季诺锯了几百条腿，维利只锯了几十条。
  13. 实际上科兰古直到1811年1月14日还在给拿破仑写信请求回到巴黎。
  14. 亚历山大和科兰古是直的，他俩只是见面必亲、说话必上手拉拉扯扯而已，我小学的时候也经常和女同桌手拉着手咬耳朵（男生就是幼稚，摊手）。
  15. 科兰古在俄国外交官和间谍的往来书信中被称为“霍尔钦斯基伯爵”，安德烈这个名字是我编的（毕竟是拿了亚历山大一个钻石圣安德烈勋章走的人，再考虑到俄国的圣安德烈勋章是配额制……）。
  16. 最后，俄罗斯现在还有卖鸟乳蛋糕的，平价好吃零食，配方是我这穷鬼瞎编的。俄罗斯冰淇淋啊大雪糕啊巧克力啊都超级好吃的。




End file.
